


A Love That Was Meant To Last Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I'm so sorry, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanahaki disease AU:In which one day, Yunseong wakes up next to his husband, Minhee, only to cough up flower petals.





	A Love That Was Meant To Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy all the tooth-rotting fluff before you're hit with the real pain

**March 12, 2016 – first love**

Minhee had asked Yunseong out after months of pining and awkward conversations. It was a blunt and quick confession, with Minhee blushing up to the tip of his ears, a bouquet of roses in his hands, swiftly presenting it to Yunseong. And who was Yunseong, to possibly reject his first love?

Minhee, whom Yunseong was crushing on for _so_ long, had finally asked him out.

Who was he to say _no_ to the boy standing infront of him awkwardly, his eyes staring into his soul with such intensity that Yunseong felt like Minhee knew _everything _about him.__

“Took you long enough, you fool.” Yunseong breathed out, his voice coming out shaky as he was trying to hold back his tears.

Minhee was only slightly taller than Yunseong, however while Minhee had the height, Yunseong had the muscles. He could see the muscles on Yunseong’s arms tensing as Minhee strode towards him in long, but cautious steps.

He stopped when there was no space between them. Minhee took ahold of Yunseong's hands, and stroke the back of them with his thumbs. “I’ve made you wait for too long, haven’t I?” Minhee said, his voice coming out as a mere whisper.

With that, Yunseong slowly rested his head on Minhee’s shoulder, interlocking his fingers with Minhee’s. They stood there for a while, rocking back and forth, with comfortable silence surrounding them. 

Yunseong let go of Minhee's hands and snaked his arms around his boyfriend's neck, as he allowed the first drop of tears to stream down his face.

“Yes… Yes you have.”

**April 9, 2016 - first kiss**

It was another regular day of Yunseong and Minhee spending time together at Yunseong’s home, playing video games together while bickering continuously.  
“hey, that’s not fair! We’re supposed to be a team, remember? How could you kill me like that?!” Minhee yelled out in frustration.

It always went like this, Yunseong thought to himself. Minhee and Yunseong playing a video game together. Minhee losing, as always. Minhee getting frustrated at Yunseong.

It was cute. Minhee was cute.

And Yunseong wanted to kiss him.

“Can I kiss you?” Yunseong blurted out, immediately covering his mouth after realizing what he had just said.

“W-What?” Minhee looked as equally shocked and surprised as Yunseong, his cheeks colored with a tint of red.

Minhee was the type to blush easily, and it was one of Minhee’s features that Yunseong adored.

_There’s no going back now, Yunseong. It would be now, or never._

“I said… Can I _kiss_ you?” Yunseong repeated once again, this time slower, his eyes never leaving Minhee’s.

“S-Stupid, do people always ask before doing so?”

Yunseong leaned closer. “Hmm… that depends on the person actually. But, since I am a gentleman…”

“Pfff… y-yeah, right. Definitely. The gentleman of the year.” Minhee stuttered, his eyes never once leaving Yunseong's.

Yunseong couldn’t hold himself back any longer.

“Minhee.” Yunseong slowly lifted both of his hands and rested them on Minhee’s cheeks, feeling the heat radiating out of them. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Yunseong didn’t allow MInhee to finish his sentence and connected their lips together.

Kissing someone had always been described as a sense of excitement in books and movies, the feeling of fireworks exploding inside your stomach. But for Yunseong, it wasn’t like that.

He felt… warmth, happiness.

For Yunseong, Minhee felt like home.

It was Yunseong who broke the kiss first, too scared to push Minhee any further.

“Next time…” Minhee breathed out. His face was flushed, his eyes glistening with happiness. “Next time, don’t ask me.”

“Oh, I most definitely won’t.” Yunseong chuckled, before he leaned in for another kiss.

**July 28, 2016 – first fight**

Yunseong had been feeling under the weather for the past couple of days. He couldn’t put a reason behind it, his body felt tired, and he always had this wave of sadness surrounding him, devouring him. He couldn’t talk about it with Minhee either, since the last thing he had ever wanted was to worry his boyfriend.

But Minhee was quick to catch up, to realize something was wrong with Yunseong. 

He brought it up when they were outside. They had promised to watch the sunset together when they were both free during the evening.

“Yunseongie…” Minhee spoke up hesitantly, his hands fidgeting on his lap.

“Hm? What is it, Minhee?”

Minhee turned towards him until they were both facing each other “You know that… You can talk to me about anything, right?”

Yunseong tensed under Minhee’s words, but he was quick to regain his composure, though Minhee didn’t miss the way Yunseong’s breath hitched slightly, avoiding eye contact. “Mm, I know. Thank you baby.”

“Yunseong..” Minhee was determined to break the walls that were surrounding Yunseong, the walls that made Yunseong push people away from him. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m completely fine, Minhee.” Yunseong averted his eyes towards the horizon. “Look, the sun is about to set. Let’s watch it together.”

He was trying to change the subject.

“Yunseong.” Minhee tried again. “Please, talk to me.”

At that moment, it seemed like something inside Yunseong had snapped, causing him to spit venom, without being aware what the consequences of his words would be. “I said I’m okay! What’s it to you, anyway? Why do you care about my well-being so much? What’s it to you? Fucking leave me alone, would you?”

Minhee had never seen Yunseong this.. cold, and aggressive before. He wanted Yunseong to open up his heart to him. For all this time, he had been patient, waiting for Yunseong to talk to him about his hardships, but that had never happened. Instead, Yunseong shut himself off from others, and especially Minhee, even more. It hurt Minhee’s heart, knowing that he just might not be the right person for Yunseong. 

And what was even worse that, there were times when Yunseong made him feel like he was just a nuisance.

Minhee got up, his eyes beaming with anger and hurt. “That’s because I l-”

Yunseong looked dumbfounded at Minhee’s sudden outburst, the anger he had merely a few minutes ago seemed to have dissipated away. “You.. what?”

 _Was I about to confess just now?_ Minhee thought to himself. Without saying another word, he turned himself away from Yunseong, refusing to look at him any longer. 

“ _Nothing._ You know what? You could go drown in your own misery for all I care. And don’t you dare come to me until you’ve realized how heartbreaking the words you’ve just said are.” 

“I-” Minhee didn’t wait to hear Yunseong’s reply, he couldn’t. He made his way home as fast as possible, his mind feeling blank and numb. It was only when he arrived home and went up to his room he allowed himself to cry, cry and cry, until he couldn’t feel anything more.

**August 2, 2016 – first confession**

It had been 6 days.

6 days since Yunseong and Minhee last spoke.

6 days since Yunseong felt like he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

He felt like he was drowning, and no one was there to help him. He was all alone, just like how he had always used to be.

He heard a knock on his door, and assuming it was his mom again, checking on him for the nth time, he shouted angrily, “I already told you, I don’t want to eat anything!”

But it wasn’t.

“It’s me. Open up.” 

It was Kang Minhee.

Yunseong immediately scrambled up from his bed, reaching for the door in a heartbeat. He cautiously opened the door, doublechecking whether this was all a dream. But it wasn’t.

Minhee was standing right in front of him, looking breathtakingly beautiful as always. His freckles were more visible, and Yunseong assumed that Minhee didn’t have any makeup on. His hair looked disheveled, almost as if… he had run all the way here.

But why would he?

Yunseong was in such a daze that he didn’t hear Minhee grumbling in annoyance. “Are we going to stand here the entire day?”

Minhee’s statement made Yunseong flush furiously and he let Minhee in, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

“I thought you were made at me..” Yunseong mumbled under his breath.

“I was. I still am.”

Yunseong gasped lightly, shutting his mouth immediately as he quietly sat on the edge of his bed, and Minhee on the opposite edge.

They were facing away from each other, both of them too afraid to speak up. It was Minhee who broke the silence, his voice coming too quiet, too quick. But Yunseong had heard it.

“Do you love me?”

It took Yunseong a couple of minutes to process Minhee’s question, though rather than it being a question, it sounded more like a plead.

“I..” Yunseong was at a loss of words, his mind jumbled.

Of course I love you, you idiot. Was what Yunseong had wanted to say, what he was supposed to say, but he couldn’t seem to open his mouth, yet alone even speak.

“Because I…” Minhee turned around, facing towards Yunseong, and he pulled Yunseong by his shoulders towards him with such force that Yunseong was sure he’d get bruises by tomorrow.

“Because I love you, idiot! I love you, so much! And… A-And it hurts not being able to see you, to touch you. I hate us being like this. I really, really hate it! B-But if you don’t feel the same way then I’d.. I-I’d understand.”

Minhee.

Kang Minhee.

 _His_ Minhee.

Minhee, who was staring into Yunseong’s eyes with such love and affection. Minhee, who was trying so hard to hold back his tears as he clutched onto Yunseong’s shoulders tightly. Yunseong slowly reached for Minhee’s hands that were still on his shoulder, and slowly dropped them down as he held onto them tightly.

“Do you know about the hanahaki disease?” Yunseong blurted out.

Minhee looked astonished, obviously not expecting such a question. “W-What?”

“It’s a disease that results in the death of someone who has a one-sided crush. Their lungs start filling up with flower petals and they start coughing them up like blood. The only cure for this disease is for their crush to like them back.”

“W-What exactly are you trying to get at here?” Minhee asked, his eyes shimmering with a glimpse of hope, and fear.

“What I’m trying to say, Kang Minhee, is that I will never let that happen to you. Ever. I wouldn’t, and I will not.” His lips slightly quirked upwards. This was it.

“Mini, I love you so fucking much.” Was the last thing that had come out of Yunseong’s mouth before he pulled Minhee into a crushing hug. They sat on Yunseong’s bed, for what seemed like hours, never letting go of each other once, whispering ‘I love you’s into each other’s ears, as Minhee peppered Yunseong with kisses.  
They spent the night together, falling asleep side by side, their fingers interlocked tightly, and Minhee swore to himself that he would never stop loving the boy lying next to him.

_Did he.. Really mean that?_

**March 12, 2017 – first anniversary**

Yunseong had had many of his firsts with Minhee.

For Yunseong, Minhee was his savior, the person whom he could talk to about anything. Without Minhee, Yunseong would’ve been lost in the darkness, slowly drowning in his own emotions.

It had already been a year since they started dating. Today was their first anniversary, and Yunseong wanted to surprise Minhee… with a _ring._

After a long time of indecisiveness Yunseong had finally come up with the perfect way to propose to his boyfriend. It was going to be tough, knowing that it was rather hard to trick Minhee, however Yunseong was determined to catch the latter off guard.

Their plan for today was to spend the day outside, visiting some of their favorite places, and later, having a cozy dinner at Minhee’s home. Nothing too fancy was needed, since the mere existence of his boyfriend was enough for Yunseong. 

First, they went to one of Minhee’s favorite spots. It was an old library, filled with ancient books and novels from top to bottom. _“The smell of books really relax me.”_ Minhee had told him once. Yunseong never had any interest towards libraries, but seeing his boyfriend surrounded by so many books, his lips holding a constant smile, made up for it.

After spending time in the library for a couple of hours, their next stop was a place that was very dear to Yunseong. It was a small, cozy café that he and his mother had always come with before she passed away. He had wanted to show Minhee this place for a long time, but he never had the chance to, until now.  
“This place is so pretty.” Minhee said as he stared in awe to his surroundings. 

For as long as Yunseong remembered, this place never got a lot of costumers since it was built in a rather secluded area, but that was what Yunseong liked about this place. It was quiet, away from the busy traffic of the city. You could hear the constant chirping of birds outside, while taking in the smell of cake and coffee coming inside the café. 

“I’ve always wanted to bring you here.” Yunseong smiled as he took hold of Minhee’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “It’s one of my favorite places, and I just knew you’d like it too.”

He felt Minhee squeezing his hand tightly. “Like? I love this place, baby. Since when have you become such a sap, huh?”

Yunseong sighed dramatically as he pulled Minhee towards him, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “The things I do for love.”

“That was so bad.” Minhee scrunched his face in disgust as he lightly hit Yunseong on the shoulder. “So, big bear, what are you going to make me eat today?”

“It’s my favorite dessert of all time, and I’m 100% sure you’re gonna love it as much as I do.”

Minhee snickered. “Game on.”

-

-

“Holy shit, that was one of the best desserts I’ve ever eaten!” Minhee exclaimed, jumping up and down as he kept rambling about how good the dessert was.

“See, I told you.” Yunseong spoke triumphantly, feeling a sense of victory over his boyfriend. 

Minhee skipped his way next to Yunseong, and linked arms with his boyfriend. “Now, my lovely boyfriend, are you ready for our fantastic dinner date at my house?”

Yunseong scanned Minhee’s face for few seconds before replying. This was the boy he wanted to marry, the person who he wanted to spend his entire life with, and he was going to propose tonight. _Tonight._

Trying to ease his nerves, Yunseong pecked Minhee on the lips, and gave him a soft smile. “I was born ready, baby.”

-

-

Minhee, coming from a rich family, lived in a house that reminded Yunseong of a mansion, rather than an actual house. He felt like he was bargaining in without permission, though that feeling was stronger when he had first stepped foot inside the house. When they entered, Minhee’s mother was the first one to greet them.

 _Minhee’s family._ Yunseong thought to himself. They had been protective over their son at first, knowing that Minhee was dating someone, and on top of that it was a boy. They had treated Yunseong coldly, and harshly, with little-to-no respect, however, over the past year they have come to like Yunseong quite a bit.

“Mini! And, Yunseong.” Minhee’s mother said enthusiastically, clasping her hands together, raising her voice a few pitches higher than normal. “It’s so great to see you two. How long has it been?”

“Hello, Miss Kang. It’s good to see you too.” Despite it being one year since he had known Minhee’s family, he still felt awkward and stiff around them, scared to say or do anything that might tick them off.

“Oh please, call me mother. We’re… family after all, aren’t we?” Minhee’s mother winked towards his direction, while Minhee stared at both of them confusedly.

Yunseong had actually told Minhee’s mother about the proposal, in fact, it was Minhee’s mother who helped him come up with his idea. Yunseong smiled nervously and bowed to his mother-in-law one last time before Minhee dragged him up to his room.

After Minhee closed the door and locked it behind them, Yunseong knew he was going to be questioned. “Now, what the hell was that about? You? And my mom? Really?”

“Hey, weren’t you the one who wanted me to get closer with your mom?” Yunseong fake pouted as he spoke, hoping that would do the trick.

“Yes, but..!” Minhee sighed exasperatedly as he pointed his finger at Yunseong. “The way she winked at you! That’s just… That’s just weird! _Really_ weird!”  
Oh, I think Yunseong knew what was wrong.

“Someone’s jealous now, aren’t they?” Yunseong walked towards Minhee slowly, painfully slowly, on purpose, with a subtle smirk plastered across his face.

“W-Who’s jealous?” Minhee stuttered, turning his face away to hide the blush that had creeped up on his cheeks.

Yunseong was now standing right in front of his boyfriend, still smirking, adoring the way Minhee was pouting slightly, his round cheeks colored in hues of red.  
It was time. Now.

“Let’s break up.”

Silence.

“What?” Was the only word that had come out of Minhee’s mouth, who was now turned towards Yunseong, the color that had been on his cheeks moments ago slowly draining out, leaving him to look sickly pale.

“I said.. Let’s break up.”

Minhee took one step backwards, his back hitting the door lightly. He crossed his arms, now leaning against the door. “Good joke, Hwang Yunseong, but I’m really not in the mood for that right now.”

Yunseong’s friends had always complimented him for his good acting skills, so it was finally time to put it into good use. Yunseong scrunched his face in disgust, staring at Minhee with piercing eyes. “You think I’m kidding? Look,” Yunseong took out a plastic bag from his backpack, re-checking what’s inside. “I even brought your belongings that you’ve left at my house. I... really wanted you to have a good day with me one last time...” Yunseong's voice trailed off, and he hoped his words had the effect he had wanted.

He threw the plastic bag so that it would land right in front of Minhee.

 _God, let the ring be safe._ Yunseong silently prayed.

Minhee suddenly looked alarmed. His eyes were moving from Yunseong to the plastic bag lying in front of him, then back to Yunseong again. He slowly, carefully, picked up the bag, and clutched onto it tightly. “You…You’re really not kidding…?”

“No, I’m not.” Was all Yunseong had said.

 _Please open the bag, please, please, please._ Yunseong tried not to lose his composure, however it was extremely hard, knowing that his boyfriend isn’t the type to accept breakups so easily. So, this plan could go south at any moment.

Without saying another word, Minhee turned around to face the door, opened it with such intense force and made his way out of the room.

_Fuck._

“H-Hey! Where are you going?” Yunseong shouted as he ran towards Minhee to catch up. His boyfriend blatantly ignored his question, slammed the house door open and stepped outside. He made a quick left and Yunseong had finally realized where he was going.

 _He’s going to throw away the bag._ Yunseong screamed internally, hoping he’d be fast enough to stop Minhee. He sped up, running as fast as he could, and caught Minhee by the arm the last minute.

Yunseong hadn’t realized he was holding onto Minhee that tightly, and only let go when he heard him let out a small wince.

“What?!” Minhee shouted, his voice shaking slightly, both from the adrenaline and the shock.

Yunseong didn’t know whether he was supposed to laugh or cry at their current situation. He should’ve kept in mind that his boyfriend is one dumb, naïve boy and _of course_ he wouldn’t just open the bag, of course.

“Mini, open the bag.” Yunseong said, keeping his voice calm as much as possible.

Minhee looked at him puzzledly, cocking his head to the side. “Huh? Why’s that important now?”

“Just _do_ it.” He insisted once again, and this time, Minhee’s hand slowly went inside the bag.

Inside the bag, there were a couple of sweatshirts Minhee had left when he came over to sleep at his boyfriend’s house, a pair of slippers Yunseong had bought him because he was too worried for his boyfriend catching a cold, a toothbrush, Minhee’s favorite coffee mug, and… a box. An unfamiliar, navy blue box that was about the size of Minhee’s palm.

“This isn’t mine.” Minhee mumbled, taking the box out of the bag.

The adrenaline rush from before slowly disappearing, a wave of stress took over Yunseong, making his heart beat out of his chest. “Open it.” He breathed out, realizing that he had been holding his breath until now.

Still confused, Minhee opened the box.

Inside, there was a ring. The ring that had caught Minhee’s eye immediately when they had stopped at a jewelry store to buy his mom a birthday gift. Minhee had told Yunseong that day that he wanted to be proposed with _that_ ring. And now, it was in front of him, in his _hands_. 

“You… You were supposed to open the bag and find the ring yourself. It was never supposed to turn out this way…” Yunseong whined, burying his face in his hands to hide the embarrassment and sadness he was feeling.

“Do it.” Minhee blurted out, his eyes still locked on the ring. He slowly dragged his eyes away from the ring, and looked at his boyfriend. It was then Yunseong realized Minhee was trying to hold back his tears, his face scrunching in a way to attempt to stop the tears from falling. “Do it. I won’t cry until you propose, so do it.”

“Pffff.” Yunseong chuckled, and let his eyes linger on his boyfriend for a moment. His Minhee, who was holding _his_ ring, waiting to be proposed. He slowly took the box away from Minhee’s hands, who was unconsciously holding onto it tightly.

Yunseong got down on one knee, his right hand grasping the box tightly as his other hand opened it shakily. 

“Kang Minhee. We’ve had our ups and downs, our bad days and good days. However, I, never once thought of letting you go. _Ever._ And I don’t want to let you go. _I love you._ I love you to death and beyond, and I’m so sorry that I must propose to you in front of a trashcan, but you really left me no other choice. So, Kang Minhee, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

It wasn’t until a few second later that Yunseong heard a small sob coming from Minhee’s direction. His boyfriend had his hand covering his mouth, as tiny droplets of tears were streaming down his face. 

“T-That was so c-cheesy..” Minhee stuttered in between his sobs.

Yunseong hadn’t realized he was crying too, his own face wet with tears. 

“Y-You gonna say anything or do I have to wait on one knee until dawn? Not that I mind or anything, but I-I might lose my leg, y’know.”

Yunseong’s words made Minhee laugh lightly, though he was till crying hysterically. He slowly reached out his hand to Yunseong, who was staring at him in awe, and finally spoke up the words Yunseong had wanted to hear for so long. “Y-Yes, Yes I will marry you, you idiot.”

Trying to hold himself from kissing the ever-loving out of Minhee, Yunseong impatiently took out the ring from the box, and slid it into Minhee’s finger. It fit perfectly, his delicate fingers bringing out the beauty of the ring even more.

And suddenly, it all happened in a flash. Minhee pulled Yunseong into hug, so fiercely that they both tumbled down to the ground, with Yunseong on top of his fiancée. 

Minhee looked up at his fiancée with such love as drops of tears fell on his face. It was funny, how Minhee was supposed to be the crybaby among them, yet he had already stopped crying, instead, his face was beaming with happiness.

“I love you s-so much.” Yunseong whispered before he leaned in to kiss Minhee. Minhee’s hands were stroking his fiancée’s hair softly, as he mumbled words of ‘I love you’ and ‘I love you so much more’ in between their kisses.

“Hey! Go get a room, you two!” They heard the neighbor next door screaming towards their direction, his face scrunched with slight amusement. As they pulled away from the kiss, it dawned on them at the same time that they had just been _kissing_ outside. Quickly scrambling up to their feet, Minhee and Yunseong bowed at their neighbor in an attempt to apologize and immediately made their way inside.

“Who told you to propose to me outside?” Minhee elbowed Yunseong on the side. 

Yunseong narrowed his eyes. “ _Who_ was the one who ran outside in the first place?”

They both stared at each other in silence until Minhee burst into laughter, Yunseong soon following.

This was the beginning of the story of Kang Minhee and Hwang Yunseong.

_The beginning of their end._


End file.
